


so go on and blurry my vision

by itsonlytime



Series: single [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ? idk how to tag it, Alcohol, M/M, Markjin, Smut, drunk things, im laughing, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlytime/pseuds/itsonlytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackson just experienced some sort of passing-out-because-of-alcohol accident and god's simply not helping him make decent choices about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so go on and blurry my vision

he wakes up. his vision's fucking blurred although he can definitely see some bright white light illuminating the room. his head is leaning down on something, some curved surface, that he slowly finds it to be an empty bathtub. there's a weird and wet feeling over his forehead, a soaked piece of cloth. jackson lifts his head and try to focus his eyeballs onto something or someone, desperate for some information.

"oh my god you woke." a person breathed, somewhere near him.

a tall dark haired boy came closer, helping him keep his neck up and face him back.

"are you okay? you fell onto my arms up there."

jackson was so fucking dizzy and his head was still pounding as strong as a couple of percussion drums. he wasn't sure who was talking to him and where the fuck he was. if this is a bad dream he just wants to wake up, please.

"i just- i did what?" he mumbled, eyes trying real hard to properly see the man holding his face.

"how many fingers here?" the boy opened his hands showing a certain number of fingers raised.

"two." he answered.

"good. you um, you fell onto my arms. i'm jaebum, but i think you already know my name don't you? or can't you remember me now?"

oh my god.

"yes, um yes. the market store." he murmured under his breath, eyes finally giving him some decent feedback.

the other one smirked, somewhat relieved.

"let me help you get up." he said, gesturing for jackson to lean his arms over his own.

he crossed his right arm across jaebum's shoulder and leaned his left hand on the wall next to him.

"i fainted?" the younger asked, finally standing up with the help of jaebum.

"not exactly you know? i think you had too many shots. gone for 6 minutes or something."

oh, thank you for the time info. it's been six minutes since he, hypothetically falled onto jaebum's arms somewhere up there where that loud music beat was coming down from.

"oh..." he paused, making enough effort to take some steps with the help of jaebum and got out of the big bathroom. the taller boy opened the door and it led to a room, poorly illuminated by the moon's distant and foggy light coming through the cracks of a beige curtain.

"i am so, so sorry jaebum." the boy continued, exhaling deeply, eyes facing the ceiling.

the dark haired guy lied down on the bed by jackson's side, placing both arms under his head.

"it's okay. i understand. right now i just hope you're okay." he mumbled, eyelids framing him.

jackson turned his head around and faced him. he looked breathtakingly elegant. moonlight covering his face like a smooth piece of silver silk. had a small, witty grin on displace, his tummy coming up and down softly according to his deep breathing.

the funny thing is, jackson was okay. or at least, for this exact moment he was feeling fine. sure the vomiting was probably coming up at any fucking time now, but just for these seconds, he felt like his stomach pain and migraine were gone. he wonders if it's because he's looking at such a pretty face -a work of art really, to be honest- and his heart is kind of racing since he seemed to worry about jackson's condition. although, who wouldn't be worried right? anyone in their right mind should worry about someone passing out on their arms.

or maybe they should worry; but people just don't do that. jinyoung wasn't there afterall. ok, not blaming him though, the boy was literally making out -having sex with clothes on- with mark. and he was past drunk as well. the difference is: junior's body was kind of more accepting of alcohol.

which made everything more fucked up inside jackson's stomach and heart. his goddamn crush worried so much about him that he was thoughtful enough to bring him to a quieter and calmer place. he doesn't even know to whom this big couple's room belong to, he's just glad he's there in the company of jaebum.

"i'm fine for now. you don't need to stick around. i'll get dressed, find jinyoung and mark, explain the situation and try to convince them to leave." he stated, rubbing his eyelids and exhaling deeply.

"i wouldn't mind having you here but..." jaebum started, eyes still staring at the ceiling.

jackson's heart skipped a beat. fucking goddamn motherfucker.

"nah, i know it's just that" he turned his whole body around, now sitting while facing jaebum, his back near the end of the bed. "you didn't have to do all that, but i'm so grateful that you did. still, it wasn't your obligation and i feel like i'm dirty and need take a shower, at home."

the other one kept himself in silence for a few minutes.

"i see. there's a bathtub back there though. bet you would never get the chance of taking a shower in such fancy place." he pointed towards the bathroom's wodden door, behind jackson.

what was he doing, seriously. for god's sake jackson just wanted peace and jaebum definitely wasn't giving him peace right now. he was giving him a fast heartbeat and a tingling sensation up his spine.

"okay. okay fine." he said, getting up from the bed.

back on his feet, jackson felt this sudden weakness and fell down at the bed again.

"woah, easy there. let me help you now." the older one spoke softly, helping the boy get up, letting him lean all his weight on jaebum's shoulders.

they entered the bathroom and he lowered the toilet lid gesturing for jackson to sit down on it.

"wait there i'll start the water running for you. warm right?" jaebum asked turning the bathtub's faucet on.

he nodded and watched as jaebum carefully slid his hand across the water that was dropping onto the tub. how can someone look so fucking pretty while preparing a fucking bath, i mean. fuck. _this_ was happening. what are the odds of this actually be happening? he's got to be dreaming seriously, somebody please pinch his skin and tell him it's all inside his head.

fortunately, it wasn't. as soon as he stopped daydreaming about what was going on in front of him, the bath was ready.

"you can um, come in now jackson." fuck if jaebum saying his name in a sort of a murmur wasn't the sexiest thing he has ever heard, then he doesn't know what it was.

he helped him get up once again and the younger one stepped into the hot, soothing water that felt just like what heaven would probably feel. he sat on the bottom of the tub, head falling to the right side, still with his black panties on. jaebum kept standing up staring at him for some seconds which made jackson's blood pressure shoot and get ten times higher by the minute.

"would you like to watch me? i don't mind." he fucking had to say it okay? he was weak and didn't have enough energy to put on a show but, what the hell right?

"um," he paused, eyes wandering through all of jackson's submerged body, licking his fucking lips slowly. "i'd love to, but i think you ought to rest. have yourself a good relaxing bath you know, just please don't get me wrong. i'm really making a big fucking effort to say no to that proposal."

he smirked and nodded his head.

"then off you go, i'm about to take off the only piece of clothing that's attached to my body." he teased.

jaebum closed his eyes and gulped, making a thumbs up with both hands and leaving the bathroom.

"tell me when you're done. you want me to find your clothes or something?" he asked through the wodden door.

fuck, it hit him just now. his clothing. fuck. they were probably somewhere up there dirty and smashed onto the floor. people would have stepped on it already or even taken it, you can never know.

"you can try and find it but, ugh they must be on the floor dirty and looking like shit. do you think yugyeom will kill me if i borrow a t-shirt and a jeans from him?"

"no, he won't even notice some of his clothes are missing. guy's richer than the fucking president." he murmured.

jackson smirked, listening to jaebum's soft steps getting far and far from the bathroom door.

  
-

  
"good morning." someone whispered softly against jackson's smooth and pinky cheeks.

he blinked twice, eyes focusing on the black and grey nighstand in front of him. there was some bright light coming from somewhere behind him and most importantly, there was a _heat_ coming from behind him. still kinda sleepy, he turned his body around in order to face whoever was by his side.

oh my god. of course. yes, yes of course. it was jaebum. they fucking slept on the same fucking bed. no, there wasn't any sexual thing between the two of them, at least not until now. jackson looked like a tired piece of shit when he came out of that shower last night. jaebum probably noticed it and didn't try to initiate any kind of activity. they just both fell onto the mattress and slept like two babies for, what appears to be, 12 hours. the bedside clock marked 13:00 p.m. afterall.

"are you feeling better?" jaebum murmured, fixing jackson's untamed hair.

he looked so damn fine for someone who just woke up from a tiring night on a stranger's bed. plus the fact that he was also drunk last night but didn't even trip on his feet. what is he, some kind of greek god jackson has never heard of???

"i feel like i'm gonna die." it was true since his stomach was doing some kind of weird movements he didn't enjoy at all. jaebum stared at him scared, backing away and looking ready to face any misfortune. "no, i'm kidding. it's just that i feel kind of like shit you know? hangover is a fucking asshole."

"oh, you scared me there." he breathed, relieved look on his face. "you want to go home? junior was here some minutes before you wake up. told him to wait for you because you don't have any drive home i guess."

"yes, i don't actually. thank you jaebum." he said, palms rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the bed. "thank you for, you know, putting up with me. i swear i'm way more fun than that."

"i know." he nodded, still in bed with the fluffly covers on.

jackson grinned and went to the bathroom. fuck, if he didn't feel like such piece of shit he would've probably having some crazy morning sex with his crush. although his health condition wasn't helping him at all, damn. he washed his face and fixed his -i mean, yugyeom's- clothes. opening the small drawer below the sink, he found some hair products and what the hell right, he was borrowing the guy's clothing, why can't he extend the list a little more? he applied some of the almond cream and took a deep breath, leaving the bathroom.

"so... i guess i better go. jinyoung's probably wanting to kill me for taking so long to leave." he gestured towards the door.

"yeah. it's jinyoung after all." jaebum answered getting up slowly from the bed.

"um, bye jaebum. thank you again."

"wait." he got closer "you um, you work at that dance club back at 28th street right?" the boy asked, rubbing both hands against the rough fabric of his navy jeans.

"yes. and i look a lot better there. and sober." he blinked mischievously.

"good to know." jaebum smirked, facing his shoes.

okay. he needed to do this okay? he can't just stand in front of jackson after having spent a night by his side and helped him recover from that stupid drunk crisis passing out thing. jackson leaned in and pecked the other's lips softly.

jaebum was caught by surprise, however he recovered his senses quite fast by placing both hands at jackson's hips. their kiss developed into something way more wet and messy than he predicted, or maybe that's what both wanted. fuck. as soon as he knew his hands were traveling through jaebum's silky hair locks and their tongues had met inside jaebum's mouth, making jackson let out a little whimper: this is what he's been freaking dreaming of since he saw the boy back at the club some weeks ago.

they moved a little, jaebum now pushing jackson against the door, hands getting deeper into the other's borrowed jeans. the younger one started to make his way across jaebum's neck and soon, his collarbone, sucking it gently. he wasn't really measuring the strength of the bites but jaebum wasn't complaining so. to be honest he was probably enjoying it, since he placed both palms at jackson's ass cheeks slightly squeezing it at the same time he planted small bruises upon his left shoulder's skin.

was jaebum starting to get fucking hard in his pants??? no one knows. but jackson definitely felt something against his own crotch. fucking shit goddamn. his sick stomach was suddenly just a concept, didn't feel bad at all. it's like this making out session brought him to life or something. and yes, they were going to have sex for sure. that is, if jinfuckingyoung hadn't entered the room screaming the his name and getting both of them to almost fall with the shock, since they were leaning onto the door.

"excuse me lovebirds," he announced. "you had all night. now c'mon jackson. get your shit together we're leaving. mark wants to get mcdonald's or something. you want to invite your little boyfriend there?" he pointed towards jaebum, while they quickly got away from eachother.

"don't say it like you don't love me jinyoungie. since kindergarten." he joked, fingers running through his lips in order to clean it from the kiss.

jackson laughed fixing his now unbuttoned jeans. "you know eachother since kindergarten? that's cute."

"you bet your ass it's not cute knowing this fucker for this long time. can't stand him no more."

jaebum grinned, walking to jinyoung and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"ugh, don't kiss me while you still got jackson's spit on your lips."

"hey! i'm highly hygienic."

the three laughed and junior slightly slapped jackson's butt.

"c'mon kids. mcdonald's isn't about to eat itself."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry this took longer than what it should. i had to study for my tests, then i got really really sick and didn't write a thing. lastly my wifi is going through some sort of SHIT and isn't working properly. anyway, hope you like it even though it's very very short (at least kinda provocative).


End file.
